Rebel Angels
by bluedahlia09
Summary: Hermione and Eve, the fiery offspring of Severus Snape, mysteriously end up in the Marauders time. They soon find out changing the future has more dangerous consequences than they know: Romance, enemies, and a prophecy all their own. RL/HG, SB/OC R&R :D
1. Corridor Three and a Half

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I keep taking this story off the site and putting it back on, but I am definitely keeping it up for good!! Hope you guys enjoy it. I have a lot of hopes and really look forward to your feedback. Please review. For those who just like to read, imput is most important tool for a writer. And for those who do write, shame on you, you guys should know better. Enjoy! I really enjoy writing this series. :D

Chapter 1: Corridor Three and a Half

"God, I hate doing rounds with you."

Hermione Granger closed her eyes, praying for patience. As much as the Slytherin prefect hated doing rounds with her, Hermione was sure she hated it even more. Being the daughter of the Potions Master made the young Slytherin spiteful, wittily sarcastic, and very hard to control. And Hermione, on her best behavior to assure her place as Head Girl next year, had to put up with her.

"You're no picnic either, Snape," Hermione snapped.

"At least I can follow directions," Eve shot back. "We were only supposed to patrol the West Wing and that was _all. Why _we're on the seventh floor East Wing is beyond my comprehension."

"That's no surprise to me. With your puny brain you obviously can't comprehend much, huh?" Hermione replied smugly, although the comment wasn't really justified; after all, Eve was the only sixth year whose grade point average matched hers.

But Eve wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Well, then think about how stupid you must be. Oh wait, you _can't _think," She retorted without missing a beat.

Fuming, Hermione picked up her pace. She couldn't stand this girl. Her father shown through her in every way possible. Eve had long back hair that cascaded in light waves. Long lashes framed light brown eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and unblemished like a doll's though little about her was soft. Her nose was slightly crooked and she apparently wasn't a fan of the 'holier than thou' pureblood theories because she wore her ripped jeans and cropped tanks with apparent ease and more than a little rebellion. But what she lacked in similar characteristics in comparison to her father's, she made up in attitude. Her personality reflected her father's famously. She was very much feared in Hogwarts.

Eve's low voice cut through Hermione's thoughts.

"Do you think we could stop for the night? Oh excuse me—the _morning," _Eve bit out, stifling a yawn. "It's two a.m."

Hermione suddenly felt bad for keeping her up so late. Checking her own watch she saw with a pang of guilt that it _was_ already past two. She sighed, the anger simmering out of her. "Look, let's finish the third floor corridor and we'll head back. OK?"

Eve nodded slowly considering. "All right."

They traveled up the stairs to the third floor in a tense silence. Hermione wanted to break the silence with something—anything—but could think of nothing. When patrolling the halls with other prefects, Hermione liked to talk and be friendly to them, just for the sake of school harmony. She was to be Head Girl after all. But Hermione found that she felt stupid even _thinking_ about asking Eve the same questions she did to them. She could practically see the Slytherin smirk and sneer already.

So they traveled up the stairs in a morbid silence not even looking at each other.

Next to her, Hermione heard Eve inhale as if to say something. But before she could get anything out, the staircase suddenly jerked, sending Eve and Hermione sprawling into the banister.

"Fantastic," Eve muttered rubbing her head. "Would it honestly have killed the Founders to put a staircase for each stairwell? I hardly think there was a shortage of stairs in their time."

"I know. I hate these stairs," Hermione agreed, examining her shoulder that had slammed into the rail. It was going to leave a bruise by morning.

The staircase had finally stopped. Ahead of them was a door. Just a plain black door with a golden doorknob just waiting for someone—anyone—to enter.

Hermione and Eve glanced at each other then stared at the door.

"I've never seen this door before," Hermione said slowly. "In fact, I don't even know what floor this is—Eve, come back here!"

Eve ignored her as she defiantly moved towards the door. Eve's eyes roamed over the door, eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, cautiously approaching the eerie door.

"There's some kind of inscription on the doorknob," Eve replied, running her long jagged black nail over the gold lettering on the knob. A wicked lopsided grin flashed across Eve's face. "Wanna see what's inside, Granger?"

"No!" Hermione practically yelled. She was getting a bit freaked out now. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she replied calmly, "Snape, this is ridiculous. For all you know there could be a boggart or something in there. You're tired, I'm tired—it'll be three a.m. soon. Let's go back down and head to our dormitories. We can tell Professor Dumbledore what we've found in the morning, okay?"

"I think that's going to be a problem, Granger," Eve said, suddenly serious. Goosebumps crawled up her arms.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Because the stairs are gone."

Hermione whirled around and her stomach dropped as she teetered over the edge where the stairs should have been. Eve grabbed her by her robes and pulled her back roughly, both falling to the floor.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, both embarrassed and grateful.

"Don't mention it," Eve dismissed. Once they had both picked themselves up, they peered over the edge. Eve whistled at the distance and muttered, "That would have been one hell of a fall Granger."

"Yeah." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, surveying the situation. They were on a tiny platform high in the air with only one way to go. Hermione shuddered as she glanced at the door. She wasn't sure why, but the door gave her the creeps.

"I guess we're going through then, huh?" Eve asked bluntly.

With the way Eve glanced at the door, Hermione was sure that Eve didn't like it any more than she did. "Brace yourself," Hermione said, hand on the knob. But when she pulled, it didn't open. Not even a little. After about two minutes of pulling, she gave up. "It won't budge," she added breathlessly, finally admitting defeat. She wiped her arm over her sweaty brow.

"I kinda figured that after the first time couple times you tried," Eve deadpanned a humorous glint in her odd eyes.

"Well then you try," Hermione snapped. She was tired, aching and frightened all at the same time. She just wanted to go to her dorm and sleep until Monday. If only they could get off that stupid platform.

"Fine," Eve snapped, equally annoyed. She grabbed the knob and roughly yanked it open. Eve stumbled back, surprised at how easy it had been to open it. "Do you have any muscle in your arm at all?" an astounded Eve asked.

"Not at the moment." Hermione replied in a hushed voice. Both stared at the black void that had been hiding behind the door. A room of nothingness; a black hole. It was more frightening than the height of the fall would have been.

"Well then," Hermione squeaked. "After you."

"That's right, sacrifice the Slytherin."

Hermione smiled weakly, but her heart jumped in her throat as Eve threw herself in the blackness, Hermione following close behind.

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~


	2. A Future in the Past

Chapter 2: A Future In the Past

Eve felt a presence standing over her before she actually saw it. She felt someone brush the hair away from her face but her eyelids were too heavy to open. Voices were light buzzes in her ear before they finally started to clear.

"Padfoot, get away from her!" someone hissed. "You'll scare her!"

"What are you talking about? It would be a blessing to wake up to my beautiful face," a playfully indignant voice claimed. Eve could feel the hand in her hair.

'_Don't touch me,'_ Eve tried to say. But her tongue felt thick as cotton.

"Should we call Dumbledore?" a timid voice asked. Through her foggy conscience, Eve recognized the voice though she couldn't conjure a face to go with it.

"NO! If we call Dumbledore he'll know we were out of bed after hours!"

"So what do you suggest, we just leave them here?"

"Shut up," Eve snapped, her tongue finally unraveling. Their bickering made her already throbbing head pound. She pried her eyelids apart and stared hard at the four boys hovering over her with anxious eyes.

"Are you all right?" A boy with sandy brown hair asked offering his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eve muttered, ignoring his outstretched hand and pulling herself to her feet.

The boy lowered his hand uncertainly and glanced at the others. No one was quite sure what to make of the mystery girl.

Eve paid them no mind. Looking around, she saw that they had landed in front of the double doors of the Great Hall.

'_How anticlimactic,'_ she thought wryly. What a waste of an adventure.

The boys watched her silently.

"Umm…excuse me, what's your name and what are you doing here?" a boy with messy black hair and glasses asked curiously. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you here before."

Eve cast him an equally curious look. For a moment she had thought he was Harry, Granger's good friend. But on second glance, she realized his eyes were a light hazel instead of vibrant green. Still, the resemblance was uncanny.

"I know I've never seen you before; I would have remembered a pretty face like that," Eve whirled her eerie eyes to a tall handsome boy, black hair brushing his shoulder. He grinned at her shamelessly. His friends sighed and rolled their eyes at him.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius," one muttered.

Sirius. The name sparked a memory in her. Something her father had told her. She thought hard but nothing came. She vowed to think about it later. At that moment she had this loser to deal with. She snorted at him and eyed him distastefully before returning her attention to the messy haired boy. "My name is Eve."

Usually when Eve introduced herself, a spark of fear ignited in people. Everyone knew who she was. Everyone was afraid of her. But when she looked at these boys, she was met with a blank look. For the first time, Eve began to think that the door might have done something after all. There was only one way to find out.

"And you are?" She pressed. The boys looked highly insulted as if she had just slapped them. "Why, we are the famous Marauders! This here, is James Potter, quidditch extraordinare. That's Remus Lupin, box clever he is. And this is Peter Pettigrew, timid as a mouse. And I, fair lady, am Sirius Black, the woman charmer. You must be new to have never heard of our wondrous exploits," Sirius claimed looking at her as if she were mad for asking.

The Marauders…

"_They were the most despicable boys at Hogwarts in my time." _

"_I don't want you near them under any circumstances."_

"_Give them no reason to harm you though I expect they'll find reason enough in you being my daughter."_

Now Eve knew where she had heard that name. Her father had warned her against the lot of them, even when only two of them remained. This was impossible. How could they be standing right in front of her looking not a day over seventeen when two of them were dead and the others were well in their thirties? Eve stared hard at Pettigrew. The voice she had recognized belonged to him. She had heard his voice more times than she wished to count.

"I need to see Dumbledore," she said quietly. If anyone would have answers it would be him.

"Me too," a voice behind Eve said.

Whirling around, Eve came face to face with a tired looking Hermione. It was only until she saw her that Eve remembered Hermione existed at all.

"Now who are you?" Remus exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, smiling. "We need to get to Dumbledore's office," she repeated. Then, she cast a venomous look at Eve. "Were you really going to go to Dumbledore's office without looking for me?" she asked sharply with her hands on her hips.

Eve just shrugged. "I knew you'd catch up."

Hermione tried and failed miserably to contain her composure. She broke out in a grim smile. "You forgot about me, didn't you?"

"Completely."

"Thanks a lot."

Eve grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her towards Dumbledore's office. "Well, thanks for sticking around, boys. We'll be off now," she said hurriedly when she saw Hermione giving James a shocked look as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"But you don't know where it is!" Remus yelled at their retreating backs.

Feeling thoroughly annoyed, Eve yelled back, "We'll manage. Can't have Dumbledore knowing you were up and about after hours now can we?" There was no answer. Knowing she had them there, she sped up dragging Hermione along.

"Snape, what's going on? Who were those boys? And why does that boy look exactly like Harry?" Hermione seemed anxious now.

Eve took a deep breath and slowed her pace. "You're never going to believe this Granger…"

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

"Are you telling me that the door we went through led us back in time and that boy who looks like Harry is his _father?_" Hermione hissed.

"Unless this is a cruel joke, I think that's exactly what's happened," Eve shot back.

They were standing in front of Dumbledore's office. They had been for ten minutes. Neither had the courage to knock on the door and ask for answers. Answers were exactly what they were afraid of.

After a few more minutes of hushed arguing, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Well, let's find out if you're right."

"Welcome, ladies," Dumbledore greeted jovially when he opened the door. "What brings you to my office at this time of night? Lemon drop?"

Eve declined politely but Hermione popped one in her mouth. The searing burst of sour flavor assured her she wasn't sleeping.

"Now what's this all about? Perhaps it's old age but I don't recall ever seeing you two before. If you would be so kind as to give me your names and what you're doing here, we can sort this whole thing out," he said calmly, settling his thin frame behind his desk. Hermione sent Eve a sidelong glance before answering, "Hermione Granger."

Whatever cheerfulness in Dumbledore's face vanished. He looked gravely serious as he asked Eve, "And your name?"

Looking apprehensive and cautious she answered hesitantly, "Eve—Snape."

Seeing her discomfort, Hermione jumped in before Dumbledore began questioning Eve. "We're—that is we _think_—we were sent back in time. We're from the future."

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair and gazed at them as if he didn't believe they were standing in front of his desk.

Anxiety bubbled in Eve. Hermione looked as if she would puke from her nervousness.

When Dumbledore finally decided to speak, it wasn't quite what they expected. "I've been expecting you."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Eve blinked, which was her way of showing astonishment.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling again. "You see, it's a very odd story. About a week ago I received a note telling me to expect two students that would be coming into the school in a couple of days. It was signed from myself. Honestly I thought it was some kind of prank at first. But something told me to keep it." With a flourish of his wand, a letter in Dumbledore's unmistakable script floated down to his desk. "And here you are."

Heart pounding in her ears, Eve whispered, "So we did go back in time."

"Yes, it seems so."

"Can you send us back?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. As I don't know the nature of your arrival, I can't draw up any conclusions on your departure. But first things first—you'll be staying here until I can find a way to send you back. Now, what year are you in?"

None of this seemed real to Eve. She felt as if she was trapped in a nightmare. Nevertheless, Eve was never one to lose her cool when trouble surfaced so when she answered Dumbledore, her voice was calmly firm. "We had just begun our sixth year."

"I'll put you in all the classes you had previously and you'll both participate with the sixth year students. But, just for my own piece of mind, I'd like to sort you again. This journey may have changed you more than you know." Eve and Hermione exchanged glances but did not protest. "Excellent," he said clapping his hands. "If you'll excuse me a minute, I have to retrieve the Sorting Hat from its cupboard," he said bowing out, leaving Eve and Hermione is a heavy silence.

"This is unreal," Eve muttered.

Silence. Then:

"Look, Eve," Hermione began, sighing, "this is a difficult situation for both of us. We're going to need to stick together if we're going to get through this. This childish bickering between us needs to stop. No matter what house we're in. Truce?"

Eve glanced down at Hermione's outstretched hand. When she made no move to accept, Hermione said softly, "As much as you hate to admit it, Eve, I'm the only friend you have at this point and you're mine as well."

She was right. She _was _the only one who could understand Eve now. Even more correct, Eve _did_ hate to admit it.

"Truce," she said, quietly shaking the girl's hand. Hermione smiled broadly and shook Eve's hand with a bit more vigor than necessary.

"Now, who's first?" Dumbledore asked sweeping into the room in a flourish of bright purple robes.

"I'll go," Hermione said immediately. Eve knew why. Hermione was more than confident she'd be put back into Gryffindor.

And sure enough, the Hat just grazed her head when it shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

"Excellent," Dumbledore proclaimed to the beaming Hermione. Eve resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she sat down on the rickety stool with her arms folded over her chest. Unlike Hermione, Eve _wasn't_ sure what house she'd get in. She had been automatically put into Slytherin at home because her father was the House head.

The hat settled on her head but said nothing.

"My this is difficult," the hat finally muttered. "Your personality is twisted so that you fit in every house in some shape or form. Except Hufflepuff—you're much too unruly for Hufflepuff." Eve smiled humorously. That was true. "You are exceptionally bright when it comes to street smarts as well as academics and it's enough to get you into Ravenclaw. But then again, Ravenclaws are known for their academic achievement and while your grades are high, your heart does not lie in schoolbooks. My, my, where to put you…"

Eve sighed. Ok, well that only left Slytherin and Gryffindor. Did she want to go back to Slytherins? Should she take advantage of the situation and try something new?

'_I cannot decide,_' the hat finally admitted, its voice strong in her mind. _'I will leave the decision to you. Where do you want to be put?' _

'_I don't know,'_ Eve thought honestly. She pictured her father in the Slytherin common room quiet and alone. She could make friends with him. She could protect him from his tormentors.

No. She couldn't change the course of time. It was forbidden. There were too many unknown consequences…

But if she could change it…make his life just a little bit easier…if anyone had deserved a second chance, hadn't he?

'_Put me where I belong,'_ she thought knowing the hat had heard her musings._ 'Put me in Slytherin.' _

"An interesting if selfish decision," the hat said clearly amused. "Slytherin it is!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and Eve could see a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes.

"Well there you have it. Now if that's all, I'll send for the Heads of your houses to escort you to your dorm rooms. Tomorrow is Friday—a perfect day to give you your supplies for your classes. Your schedules will also be given to you tomorrow so that you may begin classes on Monday. Have I left anything out?"

"No, Professor," Hermione murmured through a yawn.

"Yes," Eve said at the same time. Feeling a bit uncomfortable under their scrutiny she explained hurriedly, "I can't walk around with the surname Snape."

"A fair point," Dumbledore agreed. "What do you suggest?"

Eve shifted uncomfortably. "I could take my mother's surname, Winterbourne. Her family lives in America so it's not likely anyone will make the connection."

"Good," he said smiling. "Well then, Ms. Winterbourne, Ms. Granger, good night to you both."

***********

Sometime later, Eve lay in her bed fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't fair. Somehow, it seemed Eve always had the short side of the stick in life. She had gotten such a short time with her father. Right when she was settling into her life, she was always thrown into a completely new and different situation. It was a never-ending cycle, it seemed.

A girl muttered senseless ramblings into her pillow while shifting in her sleep. Eve then realized she was exhausted. Carefully, so as not to wake the others, she changed into the soft cotton pajamas a house elf had undoubtedly left for her at the foot of her bed.

Eve curled up in the warmth of the comforter, never feeling more confused or alone.

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

Sorry for the long wait! School's a biotch. Read and Review pleaseee!!!

To **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: **Thanks for being the first reviewer! I hope you continue to read on! :)


End file.
